


Etched into the Mind

by guardyanangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, PostWar, heritage, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A legacy is etched into the minds of others and the stories they share about you.” || Scorpius' first visit home from Hogwarts results in a lesson that he never does forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etched into the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Quote by Shannon L. Alder. Originally posted on: http://tamikaflynned.tumblr.com/post/86104818123/etched-into-the-mind-hp-scorpius-malfoy-draco under various other titles before this one was settled on.
> 
> Best if read with this meta in mind: http://tamikaflynned.tumblr.com/post/86315677098/tamikaflynned-talk-to-me-about-scorpius-malfoy

Scorpius comes home for Christmas his first year of Hogwarts unable to keep from bubbling with the new thoughts and new ideas he’s learned, unable to keep minding his words even when he notices his father’s lips thinning the way they do when he’s displeased.

To his credit, Draco doesn’t scold his son as much as Lucius would have (and did) chide him. Simply lingers a moment after he’s done at the table to squeeze his son’s shoulder tightly.

"Remember you are a Malfoy, my boy."

Astoria only lets loose the sigh after her husband leaves the room; looks at Scorpius with a shadow in her eyes her son has only ever seen in the brief moments when his parents talk about the War.

"Yes, Scorpius," she says in a voice that’s suddenly very sad, "Remember you are a Malfoy. That is both honour and burden enough to keep you on track."

And while he doesn’t understand entirely what she means until he’s a little older, he remembers it nonetheless.


End file.
